


Что есть власть?

by Jencroo



Series: Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, London, Minor Violence, Nazis, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: И какое к ней отношение может иметь нацистский агент
Series: Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623064
Kudos: 1





	Что есть власть?

Темная улица, освещенная лишь тусклыми переливами света от фонаря, неприветливо дышала моросью и небольшим туманом. Черный в ночи асфальт покрылся лужами, в которых и отражения-то почти не было - только сажа и осевшая пыль. Грязные кварталы Лондона не отличались чарующей атмосферой или красотой — но и в них было свое очарование. Они могли укрыть от лишних глаз.

В чернобоком Опеле Kapitän с начищенными до блеска боками и поднятой тканевой крышей было темно и дымно. На стекле с водительской стороны понемногу собирался конденсат. На торпедо небрежно лежала черная шляпка с сетчатыми кружевами и черные перчатки из тонкой кожи. Рядом, в открытом бардачке с изящной ручкой, лежал кожаный темный портсигар. Раскинувшись на обшитом коричневом сиденье, запрокинув голову на подголовник и вытянув ноги в капроновых чулках на пассажирское, девушка в белой рубашке медленно потягивала ядовитый дым через мундштук.

В тонких пальцах другой руки она медленно вертела ровный клочок бумаги, помятый лишь в верхнем правом уголке. Листок был не больше того самого портсигара и имел два поперечных сгиба.

_Leonard Herbert Thomas_  
_Knight Bachelor, Techniker_  
_Das Treffen mit einem Freund auf dem Barkly-Platz um 02:00 Uhr_

Очередная помеха. Блиц под угрозой из-за хорошего инженера. Хорошо хоть не пришлось самой выслеживать и искать подходящего случая — и тут за нее все сделали многочисленные ищейки. Осталась только любимая грязная работа, которая определенно будет выполнена идеально.

Темные карие глаза устремились в потолок. Плавно протекающие в голове мысли потоком набежали на знакомый камень, омывая его в очередной раз, отшлифовывая твердую поверхность и придавая все более понятную четкую форму.

_Что есть власть?_

Девушка приподнялась, потянулась к изящной ручке, сделала несколько оборотов. Дым тут же растворился в чуть стылом воздухе ночного города, а салон наполнился запахами улицы. Крыша кабриолета медленно сложилась за спиной, и Грета вновь откинулась на спинку, достала с заднего сиденья плед и небрежно накинула на ноги. Зашуршал затлевший табак, в небо поднялось облачко дыма.

Этот инженер уже 36 лет как живет: точно так же дышит, ходит, разговаривает, смеется, возможно, курит. Он учился в школе, окончил колледж, встретил свою любовь, растил детей. А завтра он сделает последний рваный вдох, и его глаза закроются навсегда. Ну, только если при осмотре зрачки проверять не будут, но это не то. Та самая бумажка в тонких пальцах решит его судьбу. Власть над его жизнью полностью в руках кареглазой таинственной незнакомки.

Точно так же, как её судьба, скорее всего выписанная ровным почерком в серых папках за семью печатями. И также расписана судьба других людей, будь их сотни, тысячи. Иногда даже целых государств. Сейчас ли об этом не знать, когда летописцы не успевают подмечать распады и возникновения. Всегда есть кто-то, чьи мысли и желания поворачивают судьбу, переписывают её, меняют. Только в разных руках чернила.

И повезёт, если судьбоносные руки так и не перечеркнут твое настоящее имя раньше срока.


End file.
